


四月雨中情

by LilacRain



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles是个甜心, Erik像十二岁姑娘一样一头扎进恋爱, M/M, 变种人权利, 校园au, 雨中相遇
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacRain/pseuds/LilacRain
Summary: 在一个漆黑的暴雨夜走回家并不是Charles对于一个愉快夜晚的定义。当然，那个带着伞并提出送他回家的陌生人让这次经历更加令人愉悦了





	四月雨中情

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [April Showers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/950501) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



Charles偏好早一些的实验，因为大学的穿梭巴士在傍晚六点停止，而步行回到他的宿舍几乎有两英里远，黑暗中还有一些吓人。他倒不是特别担心他的安全，毕竟他与生俱来的心灵感应能力多少能保障些他的安全，但他不喜欢晚上九点一个人行走的感觉。

即便如此，他也改变不了什么，真的。他的行程表如此忙碌以至于他常常只能在晚饭后挤出时间前去实验室。所以，他收好几包零食，把笔记本电脑滑进他的书包，跳上五点五十五的末班巴士，清楚地知道他最早也要八点半才能结束。

今晚，他九点十五分才结束。一部分的他想要多留一会儿，完成数据表的最后分析，他和另一个实验室助理在过去几天一直在收集这些数据，但他一直重复着一遍遍阅读同一行数字却没有理解任何东西，或许这是一个今晚该到此为止了的信号。于是他关了实验室的电脑和灯，并确认了门在他身后被锁好了。

Charles到了一楼的大门才发现外面下着雨。这下难办了。他有些忧虑地想着要不要给Raven打电话，看看她能不能顺路接他回去，但他想起来今晚她有个约会。他不确定她回去了没，但如果她没有，他不想打扰任何事情。

Charles叹了口气，把书包拿了下来，把手机放了进去，试着给笔电和书本调整了位置，这样它们能舒适而安全地免于任何可能的雨水。他停下来，郁闷地看了看外面的大雨随着风倾泻在人行道上，只能看见十英尺之内。

或许他应该等一会儿。他可不想毁了自己的笔电和包里的每一张纸。

他在门边的地上坐了下来，拿出笔电，试图写写论文，尽管他哈欠连天因此进展艰难。他查看了一下天气预报，发现整晚都有100%雷雨预报。棒极了。

在十点十五分的时候，他重新手气电脑，站在门槛上，咬了咬嘴唇。雨看起来小一些了。至少看起来不像是只要他一踏出去就会被风吹走。他脱下外套包住自己的书包，把这一捆夹在胳膊下。这没什么。他要勇敢直面大雨。

在十秒之内，他从头到脚湿得精光。他的T恤紧贴着后背，牛仔裤湿乎乎地粘着皮肤，运动鞋随着每一步嘎吱作响。他只希望自己的外套可以保护电脑不要坏得太严重，但对此他并不乐观。或许他应该把包藏在科学楼里的。总有可能被偷，但那只是“可能”。但现在，他几乎肯定回到家里的时候包里的所有的东西都已经泡在水里。

他吃力地走过三个街区，好几个水洼。当他在第四个街口左转的时候，他模糊地感到一个附近有一个警觉的思想。有人在靠近。停下他近乎小跑的快步，他向左一扫，看到一个黑乎乎的人影穿过马路，向他的方向走来。由于距离和雨水的关系，他只能看到一个高挑瘦削的阴影，举着一把伞。Charles轻轻扫过对方的思想，只是为了确认这不是一个连环杀手或者行凶抢劫犯。但那个少年的思想里并不潜藏恶意——是个少年，这是Charles从对那个陌生人的思想的好奇检验中获知的。因此Charles停下脚步，看看他想要做什么。或许是问路。人们总是迷路，尤其是在难以辨识路标的晚上。

随着陌生人的走近，Charles可以辨认出他的身形。他比Charles高了好几英寸，蓝色T恤和棕色皮夹克下的身形修长。他那双修身牛仔裤中的腿看起来足有三英里长。他的脸和身材一样完美，线条锐利，嘴唇坚毅，帅死人的下巴周围有一些短短的胡茬。

Charles真希望自己别像现在这样狼狈，头发垂在眼睛上，在冷雨中打颤，活像一只淹死的老鼠。

“你好。”少年说道，因风声提高了嗓门。他看起来与Charles同龄，或许大一些。

“你好。”Charles回答，有些警惕。即使他不会被抢劫或者拖进小巷里在垃圾桶旁边被杀，他也不习惯在路上被陌生人拦下。很显然不曾是这么帅的陌生人。“我能帮到你吗？”

“事实上，”那个少年说，“我觉得我能帮到你。我看到你没有雨伞，我想问问你还好吗？”

“噢！”他感到一阵惊喜，“那真是…你真是太好心了。”

少年耸耸肩：“如果我妈看见我路过一个无助的陌生人却不停下来帮他，她会活剥了我的皮。”

“好吧，那你下次见到她请替我道谢。”Charles说道，绽开一个微笑，“再说了，‘无助的陌生人’？我可不觉得自己算得上无助。”

他那穿着愚蠢的湿皮夹克和粗布牛仔裤的骑士露齿一笑。一个迷人的，露出了牙齿的笑。“或许有那么一点呢。”

Charles低头看看自己，大笑道：“好吧，或许是有一点。我，呃…我在回家的路上。并不很远。我会没事的，但还是谢谢你问了。”

“我会陪你走。”少年提出。在他们的交谈之中，他向Charles靠近了一些，将伞向他倾斜以便将Charles和他一样好好地遮蔽住。不用再直接承受大雨的冲击真是种舒缓。风吹得雨丝倾斜，因此他们还是被打湿了，但至少Charles不用直接被雨帘鞭打。他甚至有机会把雨水从眼睛上抹去，世界终于不再是模糊的。

“不，我不能让你这么做。”Charles摇着头飞快地说。

“你说过不远的。”

“还是要一英里多。”

陌生人耸肩：“那就是不远。走吧。”

他开始向着Charles之前朝着的方向行走，为了雨伞的遮蔽，Charles也被迫着赶紧跟上他。这把伞依然在狂风中坚挺着真是个奇迹。Charles甚至无法想象他在暴风雨中失去了多少把伞了。

“拜托了。”他边走边说，“你不必这样做。我不想给你带来不便或者任何别的。”

“不管怎么样，我也无处可去了。”那个少年说道，摆手反驳。

Charles停顿了一下，皱起眉：“这么大的雨，你在外面做什么？”

“我住在这条街那头。被锁在门外了。”

“街的那头？”沿着这条街可没什么房子，除了那些保留给兄弟会的。

“没错。我是DAO的一员。”少年的声音变得有一些挑衅，仿佛他已经习惯了给出这个信息然后处理一些抵触情绪。

Charles，在他而言，十分欣喜。“DAO！那个学校里的大型变种人俱乐部。你是一个变种人？”

少年点点头：“磁控者。你也是个变种人，不是吗？”

Charles惊讶地扬眉：“是的，你怎么知道？”

“嗯，我或许见你演讲过一两次。”少年的声音变得放松而平静，“你开一些变种相关的研讨会。学习如何接受自己，如何处理较晚的变种显现，这类的东西。”

“是的。”Charles发现自己咧着嘴笑。他上个学期才开始举办这些讲座，因为行政管理发展到了一个对变种更友好的学习环境，并决定邀请一些愿意的毕业学生参加这些讲座并举办Q&A。“我没认出你，我们之前交谈过吗？”

磁控者摇摇头，将伞换到左手，这样他能向Charles伸出自己的右手：“我叫Erik。”

“Charles.”

尽管被淋湿了，他的手指仍然比Charles的温暖。这是为什么Charles握得有些超出必要的久，当然。

“我知道。”

“好吧。”Charles笑道，“那些讲座。你三个都参加了？”

Erik点头。“我觉得你讲的挺好的。学校里大部分被请来做变种人社群演讲的人都是人类。他们被叫做基因变异和变种人融入项目的专家，但那都是胡扯。没有变种人想听人类说事情应该怎样。能看到变种人站在讲台后面真是让人耳目一新。”

Charles感到他的笑容更大了。他控制不住；他热爱发现人们和他一样对变种人的处境充满热情。“是时候了，不是吗？我已经写了一些有关在变种人教育领域人类老师的角色的文章。别误会我——我有不少十分欣赏的人类同事和教授。无论是人类还是变种人，我们遇到的任何人都能教给我们什么。但开始向变种人老师和人类老师之间达成平衡是很好的。这是向着平等的一步。”

他停下了因为他意识到Erik正瞪着他，眼神难以理解。Charles抑制着读取Erik思想的冲动，取而代之，他问道：“怎么了？”

作为回应，Erik嘴唇微张：“没什么，真的。你真是…你和你演讲的时候真是同一个人。”

Charles大笑：“什么？我没有一个教授时用的人格。我就是…”他向自己含糊地挥了挥手。

“正是如此。”Erik总结道。或许是雨，或许是黑暗，但Charles发誓在Erik的凝视后同时有一些紧张与渴求。但在他能更清楚地分辨之前，Erik抬头看向了昏暗的街道并说：“你现在在读我的思想吗？”

Charles摇头：“就像我在上个礼拜的讲座中所讲的，我给自己设下了规矩。当你有界限的时候，这对每个人都更舒服。”

Erik惊讶地皱眉：“为了让人类不那么害怕而限制你自己。你不觉得这很不公平吗？你需要改变自己来迎合他们这件事？”

“你参加了我所有的讲座，不是吗？”Charles答道，“那你还记不记得，在第一次讲座中，我特别说了我们需要摆脱‘我们vs他们”的思路？这不是变种人vs人类。而是为每个人找到一个折中的空间。你认为只有人类听到我是读心者的时候会变得紧张吗？你不知道我遇到多少变种人要求我待在他们的思想外面。这些规则不是为了安抚人类，Erik。它们是为了让每个人舒适，我说的是每个人。如果你觉得变种人之间没有偏见，你可错了。”

Erik在很长一段时间里都保持沉默。当Charles偷瞄他一眼时，他的下巴收紧了，他的眼睛眯起紧盯着他们脚下裂缝的人行道而不是看着Charles。终于，他开口了，声音如此之低以至于在雨声中难以听见：“我从没想过这个。”

Charles耸耸肩：“很多人都没想过，这没什么。人们每天都学到新知识。”

Erik想了想，问：“那你今天学到了什么？”

“学到了如果我看起来像是刚被从下水道里扫地出门地跑来跑去，会有大帅哥会提出送我走回去。”Charles轻快地回答。然后他几乎掉头就跑——他甚至不确定Erik是不是同性恋，该死的，他该学着不要贸然得出这样的结论——但在他能这么做之前，Erik爆发出一声大笑。“我希望你别让这经常发生。”他说道，微笑中露出了所有的牙齿。

“我尽量。”Charles庄严保证道，“尽管我得承认这次经历总体来说十分让人愉快。”

“希望如此，”Erik说道，突然之间他再次看向远处，一阵决心流过他的思想边缘，“因为我希望你会让我时常约你出来喝咖啡。”

Charles如此惊讶以至于他停住了脚步，再次立刻被淋得浑身湿透因为Erik还在举着伞往前走。他一发现Charles不在他身旁，便赶紧回来，把伞伸过Charles的头顶。

“咖啡？”Charles艰难开口。

Erik脸上划过不确定：“我的意思是…如果你不感兴趣，我也理解……”

“不，我……我不……”

“不是同性恋？”Erik飞快地吸气，满身尴尬，“我很抱歉。我只是..我自从第一次讲座看到你，我就无法阻止自己去参加第二次，第三次。我想要和你交谈，但每次讲座之后你身边总是围满了人，我过不去。”他犹豫着加上，“然后我刚才看到你走过那些物资。我或许不该跟着你但我只是觉得…你不该在这种天气里一个人走，还是晚上。”他摇摇头，“你一定觉得…该死…你一定觉得我是在跟踪（stalker）或者别的…”

“不，我…”Charles抑制不住满脸微笑。他在Erik的脑海里感受不到任何可怕的东西，只有窘迫和真诚。“我觉得你这样可太甜了。真的。谢谢你。而且我很乐意有空去喝咖啡。我感兴趣。我只是吃惊…我不知道，惊讶于你会对我有丝毫兴趣，当我…额，当我看起来是这样。”他对着自己一团糟乱的外表点头示意。

“你认真的吗？”Erik喘气，瞪着他，“你一点也不知道你现在看起来怎么样，不是吗？”

Charles捕捉到了一闪而过的画面：一个蓬乱着湿发的自己，T恤紧贴他纤瘦的身躯，牛仔裤低挂在臀部以至于看起来像是可能滑落，书包被保护性的紧抱在胳膊下，白皙的皮肤因为寒冷更为苍白，映衬得嘴唇比平时更为殷红，蓝色的眼睛在黑暗中也炯炯有神。

这可比Charles预料的样子秀色多了。他很庆幸现在难以看清，因为他确定自己一定十分脸红。

“咖啡。”他说，再次开始行走这样Erik就不会注意他两颊泛红，“我…你这周什么时候有空吗？”

Erik再次在他身边走着。Charles突然紧张地注意到由于必须在一把伞下行走他们靠得如此之近：他的肩膀轻擦过Erik的，胯部彼此相蹭。Charles哆嗦着  
假装寒冷是让他靠得更近的原因，这样他们的肩膀更确实地相互摩擦。

“明天？”Erik问到，“如果你想，我们可以一起吃早饭。”

Charles点头：“听起来很棒。我们在校园上见面？有家店在…”

“第五大街？”

Charles笑了：“现在谁才是读心者？”

Erik耸耸肩咧着嘴说：“所有人都去那家店。它超棒。九点太早了吗？”

“不，九点很合适。”

“好。那么就这么定了。”

时间刚刚好，他们在下一个街区走到了Charles的公寓，Charles在门口停下了脚步，又挨得近了些这样他们可以在伞下面对面。“所以…这就是我了(This is me)。”

Erik抬眼，看见窗内的灯光。透过没拉的窗帘他们能看见Raven正随音乐跳舞，只是阵阵雷声掩盖了音乐声。他皱起眉说：“你不是……？”

Charles不需要读心也知道他正想什么。他笑着回答：“不，这是我妹妹。我们目前合住。”

一阵放松划过Erik的思想的表面，又转为一阵激动：“那么明天见？”

Charles点头。“我十分期待。”他犹豫了一下，接着说，“你想……你想进来吗？只是……外面在下大雨，我不像你再这么走回去。你怎么着都被锁在门外了，不是吗？你至少能在这里等雨小点。”

Erik睁大了眼睛。接着他有些试探地微笑：“你确定吗？我不想打搅你。”

Charles大笑着拉着他的手肘，把他拉上台阶引向门口：“拜托，这是我至少该做的。你在雨里一路送我走回家。”

“我不介意。”Erik说。

Charles对他微笑：“我也不。来吧。”

他开了锁，拉开门，踏进家中令人欢迎的温暖与干燥。随后，Erik收起伞你，在台阶上抖抖水，高兴地跟着他走了进来。


End file.
